Meet me on the library
by Wiethop
Summary: L'impétueux Draco Malfoy, Prince adoré des Serpentards, se souvient d'un après-midi étouffant et dérangeant où tout a commencé avec un livre sur la faune marine et s'est terminé par son improbable altercation avec une Gryffondor mal coiffée.


**Meet me on the library.**

**Résumé : **L'impétueux Draco Malfoy, Prince adoré des Serpentards, se souvient d'un après-midi étouffant et dérangeant où tout à commencer avec un livre sur des poissons incongrus des profondeurs marines et s'est terminé par son improbable altercation avec Hermione Granger, Miss Je-Sais-Tout attitrée des Gryffondors.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages empruntés sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling.

**Musique : **Sweet Child O'Mine des Guns'n'Roses.

Lithium de Nirvana.

**Défi sur la phrase** « J'ai détruit ton sourire, sans me douter que le mien partirait en même temps. », lancé par DramioneForever. Je sais pas trop si j'ai bien respecté le sujet, mais c'est pas grave. J'étais parti sur une histoire légère, un genre d'OS bien sympa, et puis finalement la fin est plus sérieuse que prévue.

**Note de l'auteur : **Un petit OS tout chaud pour le glacial mois de février. Ecrit il y a déjà pas mal de temps, j'ai juste été trop occupé pour le publier, mais bon, le voilà ! Bonne lecture et Enjoy !

* * *

La destruction. Ce seul mot me ravit, encore aujourd'hui. Quel bonheur, quelle exaltation de détruire quelque chose. Je me sentais si puissant, si fier comme si je tenais le monde entier dans la paume de ma main. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, derrière l'armure de métal sous laquelle je me réfugiais alors. Je détruisais, sans état d'âme, sans regrets. Je brisais, je dévastais, j'exterminais tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, et cela sans jamais me laisser envahir par les remords.

Personne n'avait jamais réussi à me faire flancher. Jamais. Je m'imaginais indestructible, invincible, inhumain.

Et puis elle est arrivé, un jour d'été, où la chaleur m'avait forcé à me réfugier dans la bibliothèque. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait et les élèves restaient des heures à flâner dans le parc, à rire, à s'allonger dans l'herbe verdoyante et à se baigner dans le lac. Je regardais ces jeux enfantin de loin, amusé.

Je me suis installé à la table la plus éloigné de la bibliothèque, entre le rayon des _Chondrocladia Lampadiglobus_ et la porte de la Réserve, mais même ici, mon front collé contre le mur frais, j'avais trop chaud. Ma chemise se collait contre mon dos et je n'avais cesse d'essuyer mes tempes d'un revers de main.

J'essayais de lire un ouvrage sur une quelconque plante habitant dans l'eau des marées, espérant que la description de l'animal se mouvant dans l'eau glacé me rafraîchirait un peu, malheureusement, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Un genre d'effet placebo inutile.

C'est fou comme le soleil influe sur le cerveau des gens, je me suis surpris à penser. Les rayons paraissaient être très néfastes, car même Potter qui avait combattu, une fois de plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette année affichait un sourire resplendissant, qu'il jetait à la face de tout ceux qui croisait son regard. Dégoûtant. Et ce n'était pas le seul, tous les élèves de l'école se divertissaient, feignant d'oublier leurs problèmes et l'école tout entière exhalait un bonheur infernal, presque frauduleux. Les relents de cette euphorie à peine contenu me donnait la nausée. Exilé dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, transpirant et morose, je ressassais des pensées futiles.

Je profitais quand à moi, des derniers jours à Poudlard. L'été promettant d'être long et douloureux. J'allais recevoir la marque, Père m'avait envoyé un hibou quelques jours auparavant, me stipulant qu'il n'était pas question que je refuse cet _honneur_. Tous les membres de mon corps tremblaient secrètement d'appréhension, je parvenait malgré ça à maintenir l'impassibilité habituelle de mon visage. Ces derniers jours où je pouvais juste être un étudiant et pas un futur Mangemort, me faisait sentir plus vivant que jamais. Bien sûr je gardais ces sentiments pour moi, et mes amis me répétaient sans interruptions que je devais sourire et venir me divertir avec eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas que rester dans ma chambre, me balader sans but dans les couloirs sombres, me rendait plus heureux que je n'aurais pu l'être et sûrement que je ne le serai avant un long moment. J'abhorrais mon père pour être un tel mercenaire, sans pourtant me permettre de contester son absolu domination sur moi. J'espérais simplement qu'il saurait faire les bons choix. Que je devais porter la marque. Que je devais rallier les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout c'était une incontestable faveur. J'étais juste mort de peur.

Je gardais mon front collé contre la paroi dure et rêche, fermant les yeux. J'allais presque me décider à quitter ce gouffre de chaleur, où je réussissais seulement à ruminer des idées noires, lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Un bruit de livre qui tombe sur le sol, se disloquant, les pages s'envolant et s'éparpillant. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me tournait, sur le qui vive. Devant moi, elle était là, au milieu de toutes les feuilles jaunis qui retombait dans un bruissement sur le parquet de la bibliothèque. Elle les regardait, consternée, un délicat froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Je crois qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu, pas encore, j'en suis même sûr, sinon elle aurait sûrement tourné les talons et se serait enfuis sans un regard vers moi. Mais j'étais caché derrière ma table de travail et elle était trop occupée à chercher sa baguette afin de réparer le livre qu'elle avait casser, pour penser à lever les yeux et regarder dans ma direction. Ses cheveux semblaient encore humides et elle portait une robe en mousseline vert bouteille très légère, à manches courtes et s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux affables. Elle devait revenir d'une baignade dans le lac, sans aucun doute. Je me souviens avoir laisser courir mon regard sur ses épaules dénudés et avoir eu envie d'y poser ma bouche pour en savourer la douceur. Je me rappelle aussi très nettement de sa peau blanche, laiteuse, enivrante.

Réfrénant la tentation de céder à mes désirs, je me suis astreint à fermé mes yeux et j'ai baissé résolument ma tête vers mon livre. J'étais entrain de retrousser les manches de ma chemise et de maudire intérieurement le Directeur ou Salazar ou du moins, n'importe quel glorieux personnage qui avait exigé le port obligatoire d'un uniforme des plus strictes, été comme hiver, me contraignant à arborer une cravate des plus serré autour de mon cou, m'empêchant ainsi de respirer correctement dans la chaleur étouffante de cette après-midi. J'en oublié presque la créature de désir devant moi, lorsque une voix m'interpella.

« Malfoy. » Je levais précipitamment ma tête encore penché sur mon livre, ouvrant de grands yeux étonné c'était elle. Elle se tenait devant ma table, l'air mi-ennuyé, mi-dégoûté. Je remarquais le pincement embarrassé de ses lèvres et je haussais un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu pourrais me prêter ta baguette, _s'il te plait_ ? J'ai oublié la mienne près du lac et j'en ai besoin pour réparer ce livre. » J'en suis resté bouche bée. Puis je lui ai lancé mon sourire narquois favori, m'étirant négligemment sur ma chaise. « Et c'est mon problème parce que… Oh mais non c'est pas mon problème. » J'ai ensuite laissé échappé un ricanement moqueur et j'ai conclu par, « Démerdes toi, Sang de Bourbe, je _travaille _et ta présence m'importunes. »

J'ai fait mine de nouveau d'être complètement absorber par l'ouvrage devant moi, tournant les pages, feignant de rechercher un passage précis, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle partirait et que je pourrais oublier le pincement dans mon cœur lorsque mon regard s'était ancré dans ses grands yeux marrons. Elle n'est pas parti.

« Malfoy, je t'en _prie_, le temps que je retourne au lac et que je revienne, la bibliothèque sera fermé. » Elle pris une grande inspiration. « Mme Pince va me retirer une centaine de point quand elle découvrira ce livre et… » Sa voix se serra. « L'accès à la bibliothèque me sera interdit. »

« Quelle tragédie ! » J'ai raillé, ne levant même pas les yeux de mon livre.

Maintenant quand j'y pense, je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai fais ça. J'étais si idiot. Mais je dois dire que ça m'amusait follement de voir Granger se pisser de dessus rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque. Elle paraissait au bord des larmes et je devais me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Enfin ça m'_aurait_ beaucoup plus amusé, si je ne commençais pas à me sentir totalement déboussolé devant cette jeune fille dont l'odeur de la peau exposé au soleil venait me chatouiller les narines. Je déglutissais difficilement et demeurais les yeux rivés sur les phrases devant moi.

« Malfoy, je t'en _supplie_. Vraiment. Je te revaudrais ça. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. » Elle avait une voix un peu hystérique, elle semblait vraiment désespéré. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle, vaguement intéressé. Du moins c'est ce que je paraissais être car à l'entente de sa phrase j'ai senti tout mes muscles se contracter et mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? La chaleur devait me monter à la tête. Une goutte de transpiration coulait le long de ma tempe, je ne m'en préoccupais même pas.

« Tout ? » j'ai répété, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Granger a soupiré et a hoché la tête, contrite. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à flipper. « Bien., » j'ai dis et j'ai extirpé ma baguette de la poche. Sans me lever de ma chaise je l'ai pointé sur les restes du livre éparpillé et j'ai lancé un _Reparo_ sur un ton goguenard. Les feuilles se sont rassemblés dans un son de papier froissé et le livre s'est rangé à sa place dans l'étagère.

Granger a lâché sa respiration, soulagée et m'a remercié du bout des lèvres. Elle a ramassé doucement son sac qu'elle avait posé par terre et s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Elle aurait pu partir, sans un regard comme d'habitude, mais…

« Où est ce que tu penses déguerpir comme ça, Granger ? » J'ai demandé, un sourcil levé. C'est à ce moment précis que tout à basculé. Elle a fait volte face lentement et a planté son regard dans le mien.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'on a fait un deal. Et il a pris effet au moment où j'ai réparé ton foutu livre. »

« Et… » Elle a questionné, pas encore sûre de comprendre.

« Et tu ne pars pas tout de suite, » j'ai continué, passant une main désinvolte dans mes cheveux. Elle a froncé les sourcils mais n'a pas protesté. Elle est revenu vers moi et a posé son sac sur le sol. Elle agissait avec tellement de grâce et d'élégance que mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort encore dans ma poitrine.

La chaleur donnait une légère rougeur à ses joues et tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à la table, en face de moi, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage. Je remarquais à peine le petit pli d'appréhension au milieu de son front et je laissais mon regard divaguer sur les courbes de ses pommettes, puis autour de ses lèvres d'un rouge sanguin. Elle était d'une beauté discrète mais si frappante que je mis de longues minutes à réaliser qu'elle me fixait toujours, semblant s'impatienter. Elle hésita, « Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi, Malfoy ? »

Je me souviens que son timbre m'avait paru si sensuel que je n'avais pas pu retenir le frisson qui couru le long de mon échine. Le Dark Lord, les Death Eaters, mon Père, Snape, tout cela avait été relégué si loin dans le fond de mon esprit que je parvins à sourire. « Qu'est ce que tu peux me proposer ?, » j'avais rétorqué sans avoir pu réprimer un ton un peu aguicheur, à la limite de l'indécence.

Granger avait sursauté sur sa chaise, secoué d'un geste leste ses cheveux, dispersant ainsi des petites gouttelettes d'eau sur le sol, et avait froncé les sourcils –encore une fois. Elle paraissait nerveuse, je m'en délectais sur le coup mais plus tard, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt de la peur. Après tout, elle était seule avec moi, dans la bibliothèque, sans baguette et je devais avoir l'air vraiment bizarre. Et je commençais à faire des allusions plutôt suspectes.

Pour m'éviter de me ridiculiser encore plus en continuant à la dévisager, je repris l'ouvrage de botanique dans mes mains et y baissait mon regard. Malheureusement les mots se flouaient devant mes yeux et je pouvais presque voire à travers mes paupières baissés, l'air clairement désarçonné de Miss Know-it-all.

« Eh bien… je pourrais t'aider en Arithmancie ?, » suggérât elle, tout en posant son coude sur la table et en appuyant son menton dans sa paume, ses yeux fixés sur moi.

Je suivais, passionné, les lignes de ses fines mains blanches, descendant sur son poignet délicat, courant le long des minces traits bleus de ces veines.

« Tu plaisantes, » je ricanais, faisant semblant de toujours être plongé dans mon livre, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer mon œillade scrutatrice. Mes mains moites glissaient sur la couverture de cuir. « Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne et surtout pas d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. » L'insulter me donnait l'illusion de maîtriser encore quelque chose. D'avoir le contrôle. Ce n'était pas le cas.

A mes mots, elle s'est redressé brusquement contre le dossier de sa chaise, la haine qui brillait dans ses prunelles me troublant plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Elle parut vouloir parler mais se ravisa, elle se leva, saisit son sac une nouvelle fois et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

Je ne m'étais pas exposé au soleil mais pourtant, je devais être sujet à une insolation. Ou tout autre chose détraquant mon cerveau. Peut-être même que des Ronflaks Cornus avaient élus domicile dans ma tête. C'est d'ailleurs, encore aujourd'hui, la seule explication plausible que j'ai trouvé jusqu'ici. La seule excuse pour m'être élancer subitement à la suite de Granger et lui avoir saisi violemment le bras. Nous étions au milieu de la bibliothèque et nous trouvions en face de l'unique fenêtre. Heureusement Mme Pince s'était absenter de son bureau et n'était pas là pour me réprimander.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement, se teintant d'une couleur dorée presque irréelle, toutefois la chaleur suffocante subsistait. Elle se retourna doucement, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, son regard suave et pénétrant fit trembler mes jambes. Les rayons du soleil se répercutait contre sa peau céleste et faisaient chatoyer sa chevelure auburn. Devant cette image féerique, j'oubliais ce que je voulais lui dire. Je gardai les yeux grands ouverts me rengorgeant de ce mirage presque charnel. La lumière enchanteresse scintillait étrangement autour de nous, soulevant mon cœur et exacerbant mon imagination.

« Lâche-moi, tout de suite, sale fouine. » Sa voix claqua tel un fouet et je m'extirpais difficilement de mes songes. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, et quand je les rouvris plusieurs secondes plus tard, sa vision me ravit au plus au point. Beaucoup plus forte que la première fois. Tellement plus forte que je sentais des papillons dans mon ventre voleter frénétiquement. Je fus pris de folie, ou de tout autre syndrome incurable à ce moment précis, mais je ne le savais pas encore.

Je l'entraînait de nouveau vers le fond de la bibliothèque, la tirant par le bras que je n'avais toujours lâché, malgré sa sommation. Et dès que nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans la légère obscurité de l'endroit, je la plaquais avec fougue contre le mur de pierre, contre lequel j'avais collé mon front, las, quelques minutes plus tôt. Son dos rencontra le mur un peu brusquement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester –ou crier, je ne saurais jamais- et je l'embrassais ardemment, appuyant mes lèvres contre les siennes, impétueusement. Je sentis qu'elle tentait de s'échapper de mon étreinte, me repoussant de toutes ses forces, ne répondant pas au baiser. Pourtant je ne lâchai pas prise, la serrant encore plus intensément contre moi, j'entrepris alors de l'embrasser plus calmement, plus _sensuellement_. Je vis ses barrières flancher peu à peu. Elle résista encore quelques secondes, puis s'agrippa à ma chemise d'une main, posant l'autre sur ma nuque, ses doigts s'enroulant dans mes cheveux platines, me rapprochant d'elle. Elle répondit enfin à mes avances, s'abandonnant totalement, gémissant contre ma bouche, approfondissant le baiser. Sa langue vint taquiner la mienne. Je laissai mon esprit se perdre à nouveau. Loin, beaucoup trop loin. Je saisis sa main dans la mienne et vint taquiner la peau arachnéenne de son poignet, je remontai le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule que je choyais pendant quelques instants avant de redescendre sur son sein que j'aguichais à travers le tissu de sa robe.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de sa taille, puis le long de sa cuisse, je rencontrai de nouveau sa peau chaude et soyeuse, des frissons descendirent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Contre tout attente, elle entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise, sans pour autant lâcher mes lèvres, et je continuai à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je retins difficilement un gémissement lorsque ces douces mains vinrent caresser mon torse, je sentais ma peau s'enflammer à chaque contact de ses mains, à chaque effleurement de sa peau suave contre la mienne. Mon excitation grandit encore et je glissai sans plus attendre une main sous sa robe, je m'abreuvais de tout mon soûl de la sensation de son corps pressé contre le mien, de la saveur de ses lèvres et surtout des bruits délicieux qui s'en échappait. Mes mains atteignirent son sous vêtement que je m'empressai de faire glisser le long de ses jambes, effleurant au passage son pubis, provoquant un long soupir à Hermione. Elle se laissa faire et se hâta ensuite de déboucler ma ceinture puis de déboutonner mon pantalon qu'elle précipita à mes pieds.

Je croisai son regard assombri par le désir et elle se mordit la lèvre d'impatience. Je lui sourit et capturais sa bouche à nouveau, lui offrant un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit avec encore plus ferveur et d'exaltation qu'auparavant. Sans briser le baiser, je soulevai Hermione et elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, entourant mon cou de ses bras. Son dos resta appuyé contre le mur et je la pénétrais, elle renversa alors sa tête en arrière, ne pouvant retenir un hoquet de plaisir.

Et puis c'était ça, juste ça, ce tourbillon de plaisir, la moiteur de nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Et enfin le nirvana, le bonheur suprême, mieux que tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à lors. C'était ma descente aux enfers, c'était ma perte. Je me souviens de son regard encore embrumé par le plaisir alors que je m'écartais d'elle, haletant, et que je me rhabillais, mes pensées trop embrouillés.

Je m'enivrai une dernière fois de son odeur, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche comme si c'était la dernière fois – en fait je pensais à ce moment là que c'était la dernière -, je laissai une marque dans son cou et je soupirai d'aise quand je sentis sa main venir caresser ma joue. Puis, elle partit, elle ramassa son sac qui jonchait sur le sol, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, désormais en désordre, derrière son oreille et tourna les talons. Je la suivais du regard, je voyais sa silhouette s'éloigner à travers les rayons de la bibliothèque. Elle avait la tête baissé et le soleil déclinait rapidement dans le ciel. Les derniers rayons rougeoyant scintillait faiblement dans la pièce, faisant apparaître toutes les particules de poussières en suspension, ils se cognaient contre la fenêtre et achevaient de pulvériser contre les contours de plus en plus éloignés de Hermione.

Je me laissais choir contre le sol, étendu, les bras en croix, contre le parquet légèrement frais. Je fermais les yeux et je revoyais les traits de Hermione, sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration saccadée. Je ne me rendais pas encore compte de la connerie que je venais faire. Même pas du tout. Une sorte béatitude s'était emparé de moi et rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Pouvez vous m'expliquer _exactement_ ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ?, » s'exclama une voix choqué au dessus de moi.

J'ouvris immédiatement mes yeux en grands et me retrouvait face à Madame Pince, qui m'observait d'un air clairement scandalisé. Je me relevai d'un bond. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse plausible, malheureusement aucun son ne franchir mes lèvres. Elle soupira, exaspéré. « Je retire 20 points à Serpentard, » je hochai la tête piteusement. « et maintenant, oust ! » Je ne me le fit pas dire deux fois et saisissant mes affaires, je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

J'étais assis dans un fauteuil de salle commune, complètement groggy, les yeux dans le vague. Je commençais à me sentir terriblement mal, et je détestais ça. J'avais merdé, vraiment merdé. Si cette histoire venait à se savoir mon père me tuerait, et encore ce n'était rien face à ce que Harry Fucking Potter me ferait sûrement endurer. Et puis merde, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi cette pathétique Gryffondor ? Je me renfrognais encore un peu plus et malgré l'heure avancé de le nuit, je ne me sentais incapable de dormir. Après tout, c'était juste une terrible erreur, une insolation avait du me détraquer le cerveau. Où même peut-être que j'avais été victime d'un sort ou d'une de ces horribles filtres d'amours que les filles appréciaient tant. Cependant, je chassais bien vite toutes ces hypothèses plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres, je savais pertinemment que Hermione n'utiliserait jamais ce genre de chose, et surtout pas sur moi.

Elle garderai probablement ce malencontreux événement pour elle. Elle ne venterai certainement pas d'avoir couché avec le Prince des Serpentards. Je devrais me contenter de l'ignorer, agir comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé et tout irai bien. Alors que j'en arrivai à cette conclusion et que je m'affaissais encore un peu plus profondément dans mon fauteuil, une voix retentit.

« Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fous à cette heure ci recroquevillé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune ?, » siffla Blaise avec un petit sourire narquois sur son visage. Il s'assit en tailleur dans le canapé en face de moi. Il portait un large pantalon de jogging noir et un t-shirt gris foncé sur lequel on pouvait lire 'COME TO THE DARK SIDE – WE HAVE COOKIES'. Je levais un sourcil désapprobateur, mais ne dit rien. Je me contentais de fixer le Baron Sanglant qui flottait tranquillement dans le fond de la pièce.

« Alors Draco, c'est quoi le problème ? Je t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis le jour où Fol'œil t'a transformé en fouine. » Blaise eut un sourire nostalgique à l'évocation de cet évènement et je l'aurai bien tuer pour ça. Malheureusement j'étais bien trop déprimé pour lui jeter un impardonnable, je lui lançais un regard noir et il leva les yeux au ciel. Son sourire en coin m'agaça encore plus. J'étais sur le point de me lever et de partir me réfugier dans mon lit quand d'un geste habile de baguette, il fit apparaître une boite de Cup Cakes plus qu'appétissant. J'hésitais quelques instants, mais finalement j'en saisis un et le portait à ma bouche, mes yeux se fermant quand le délicieux gâteau sucré vint exciter mes papilles gustatives.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Blaise me fixait, un large sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Le contraste de ses dents blanches avec sa peau noire rendant son sourire encore plus moqueur. Il avait toujours su comment me faire craquer, le traître ! J'hésitais de longues minutes, dire ce qu'il s'était passé à Blaise signifiait accomplir mon devoir de bon Serpentard, c'est à dire humilier les Gryffondors. Je ne pouvais pas à faire ça à Hermione. Pourtant j'étais tellement perdu, tellement effrayé que cette solution me parut si facile, et si accommodante, que je me convainquis que je devais le faire. J'étais Draco Malfoy. Et je ne perdais jamais le contrôle. Je soupirais et après avoir mangé un nouveau morceau du Cup Cake bleu et rose, je me mis à parler d'une voix calme et fatiguée.

Blaise m'écouta avec attention et compréhension. Il n'osa pas émettre un seul commentaire et se contenta de froncer de plus en plus les sourcils au fur à mesure que je lui racontais mon histoire. Il se moqua un peu de Granger, me félicita d'avoir réussi à dévergonder la « petite vierge effarouché aux cheveux emmêlés », et me donna une claque sur l'épaule avant de partir se coucher, s'empressant sans aucun doute d'aller raconter tout ça à ses autres camarades de chambrés. Blaise trouvait cet épisode trop croustillant et si diaboliquement humiliant pour les Gryffondors – tout ce qui touchait à Potter et ses larbins était toujours attrayant – qu'il ne soucia même plus du fait que je me transformais peu à peu en loque et que même après avoir ingurgité une dizaine de gâteaux surgras, je persistais à m'enfoncer dans mon fauteuil.

Je ne regrettais pas tout de suite, je crois même que je partis me coucher le cœur un peu plus léger. Mon statut de préfet m'avait accordé une chambre pour moi tout seul. Je me glissais dans les couvertures chaudes et accueillantes. Et c'est seulement une fois que ma tête se fut enfoncer dans mon coussin et que les rideaux se furent refermer autour de mon lit que je sentis ma gorge se serrer et des larmes brûlantes vinrent couler le long de mes joues. Je fermais résolument les yeux et vidais mon esprit de toutes pensées. Je dormis cependant très mal et le lendemain tout mon corps me faisait souffrir. L'eau chaude de la douche produisit tout de même une sensation exquise sur ma peau et j'en avais presque oublié Hermione, du moins je l'avais relégué tout au fond de mon esprit, interdisant à son image de venir me hanter.

Je pénétrais dans la salle commune de ma démarche altière, le menton haut, l'air hautain, comme à mon habitude. Cependant, aujourd'hui, tous mes camarades se tournèrent sur mon passage et me complimentèrent, louant mes exploits de la vieille, fidèlement rapporter dans les moindres détails par Blaise. J'étais surpris, une nuit à peine avait suffi pour que la rumeur circule et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je repoussais les remords aussi bien que je le pouvais mais j'y parvenais à peine. Je souri faiblement à mes amis, riant doucement à leurs blagues et leurs applaudissements. Ils étaient si fiers de leur chef, presque en admiration devant mon immoralité, mon cynisme, mon vice et surtout mon impitoyable sensibilité. Et je me congratulais intérieurement pour ma force psychique. Je ne comprenais pourtant pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Hermione ne l'avait pas mérité. Mais lui faire croire que je m'étais joué d'elle était beaucoup plus simple que de m'avouer que je ressentais quelque chose d'autre pour elle. C'était une putain de Sang-de-Bourbe, et je l'avais baisé pour pouvoir me foutre d'elle. Ou non.

« Alors Draco, t'as prévu quoi ?, » m'interpella une voix. Je faisais volte face et tombais face à Théodore Nott, futur Mangemort violent et sanguinaire de son état. « C'est à dire ?, » je demandais les yeux plissés. « Prévu quoi pour humilier la Sang de Bourbe bien sûr. , » me rétorqua Théo avec un air entendu. La boule dans ma gorge obstrua ma trachée et j'eus du mal à respirer pendant quelques minutes. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et tandis que j'essayais de rependre un peu de ma contenance, Pansy me sauva. « Il est 8 heures, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. »

Avec le recul je peux tout à fait imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle ce matin la. Elle s'est réveillé dans son lit, dans sa chambre de Préfète en Chef. Elle s'est levé, insouciante, le visage encore brouillon de la nuit qu'elle venait de passé. Elle a du prendre une douche et se vêtir banalement. Puis, je la voyais s'asseoir à son bureau et relire le devoir de métamorphose prévu pour le matin même. Ensuite, elle était allé retrouver ses deux amis – Le Balafré et Weasel - et ils avaient du discuter un peu, elle avait probablement sermonnée Weasley pour ne pas avoir fini son devoir prévu depuis une semaine, et avait du finalement céder en prêtant le sien pour qu'il recopie.

Ensuite, ils sont descendus déjeuner, riant à gorge déployé comme à leur habitude, les garçons discutant sûrement de Quidditch ou de tout autre sujet divertissant. Ils ont franchis les portes de la Grande Salle, ne remarquant pas tous les regards se tourner vers eux et les conversations s'interrompre brusquement. Ils sont allés se placer à leurs sièges habituels pour manger.

Hermione a levé les yeux, son regard a croisé le mien durant une demi seconde, elle m'a sourit. Un sourire unique, d'une sincérité à coupé le souffle. Un sourire transportant toutes ses émotions et le souvenir de notre soirée d'hier. Et je la trouvais si belle, j'ai détourné les yeux, sentant les larmes y poindre. Je me suis penché sur mes œufs brouillés.

« Alors Granger, petite cachottière, c'était comment cette partie de jambes en l'air avec Malfoy ?, » la voix de Swann Blavatsky résonna dans la Grande Salle et les rires éclatèrent de toutes les tables, ils étaient cependant bien moins enthousiastes à celle des Gryfondors. Tous les élèves présents retinrent leurs souffles, anticipant avec une impatience mal contenue la réaction de la jeune femme. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, calmement, elle se retourna et posa ses yeux sur moi. Je soutenais son regard. Ce que je pouvais y lire me déchira de part en part, mon cœur se fissura et je plongeais dans un trou noir, béant, inquiétant. Je me retrouva incapable de bouger, ni même d'esquisser d'un geste. Je venais de tout détruire une sensation d'horreur et une douleur inhumaine me transperça de part en part, soudainement. Je venais de briser tout espoir d'une quelconque relation. Je me sentais partir lentement. Je m'échappais de mon corps et j'avais envie de hurler. Pourtant je ne fis rien et je maintiens mon attitude habituelle, camouflant difficilement l'ouragan qui se déchaîné en moi.

Hermione se leva, la tête haute, d'une beauté et d'une noblesse admirable, elle traversa la Grande Salle, sans un mot, sans un regard, ses cheveux se balançant au rythme de ses pas autour de ces épaules. Tous les élèves suivirent sa sortie magistrale du regard, je restais le seul les yeux dans le vague à essayer désespérément de ne pas m'écrouler sur la table. La porte claqua derrière elle et les conversations reprirent avec encore plus de verve qu'auparavant. Seule la table des Gryffondors restait particulièrement silencieuse. De la compassion, sûrement, et de la surprise aussi. Swann, élève illustre de Serpentard, aux yeux étrangement gris et aux cheveux noir de jais, afficha un sourire victorieux qui ne le quitta pas pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Je crois bien que Snape lui donna même une dizaine de points – en usant d'un prétexte quelconque – pour ça. Sadique serpent.

J'osais jeter un discret regard vers eux. Je tombais directement sur le visage violacé de colère de Weasley, et à côté de lui, deux cercles émeraudes me fixaient, haineux. Dès nos regards se croisèrent, il esquissa un rictus méprisant. Je parvins à lui répondre par un haussement de sourcil provocateur.

Me sentant anormalement mal tout à coup, je me levais d'un bond et me dirigeais vers la sortie, appliquant mon air le plus dédaigneux possible sur mon visage, afin d'éviter toutes questions, je n'aurais pas été capable d'y répondre de toute façon. Je courais presque dans les couloirs déserts mais déjà éclairé par le soleil matinal éclatant et aveuglant, lorsque, tout à coup on me plaqua violemment contre une tapisserie. Ma tête heurta le mur et je me mordais la langue, le goût métallique du sang se répandit dans ma bouche. Je soulevais mes paupières et me retrouvais face à la figure dégoûté de Potter. Son aversion et sa répulsion pour moi dépassait tout ce dont il avait été cas jusqu'ici. Nous nous étions contenter de querelles sans grande gravité jusqu'à présent, mais la haine que je voyais dans les yeux de Potter aujourd'hui me fit trembler d'appréhension.

« Je vais te tuer, connard !, » cria Potter, la voix tremblante de rage et sans que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, son poing frappa mon visage. Mon nez émit un horrible craquement et je m'écroulais au sol. Je portais mes mains à mon visage et je les voyais pleine de sang. J'eus à peine de temps de réaliser qu'un coup de pied dans le ventre me fit me tordre de douleur, un autre vint écraser ma mâchoire et un dernier déboîta mon épaule gauche. J'entendis vaguement Potter me crier encore quelques insultes mais la douleur m'empêcha d'y prêter attention.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me surprends par jusqu'où on a pu aller. On était encore que des enfants, et déjà des hordes de violence bataillait en nous. Enfin, surtout en Potter pour le coup.

« Draco, Draco, Draco ! » La voix inquiète de ma mère me fit doucement remonter à la surface. J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes que je n'y parvins pas. Je sentis alors le bois froid d'une baguette contre ma tempe et une cascade d'eau fraîche déferla dans ma tête, clarifiant mon esprit et me faisant sortir rapidement de mon état comateux. J'écarquillais brusquement mes yeux et la première chose que je vis fut le visage soucieux de ma mère. Ses longs cheveux blonds platines reposait lestement sur ses épaules et ils venaient presque caresser mon visage. Ma mère avait sa main dans la main et je sentais ses longs doigts fins et manucurés pressaient les miens anxieusement. Ses grands yeux bleus me scrutait et j'ébauchais un sourire pour la rassurer. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mon front et sa main libre vint caresser ma joue. Lorsque sa main atteint ma mâchoire une douleur fulgurante me fit sursauter. _Potter._ La colère monta en moi mais la présence de ma mère m'empêcha tout commentaire. J'échangeais avec elle quelques futilités et elle prit congé à peine dix minutes plus tard.

A Narcissa, succéda Mme Pomfresh qui vint s'enquérir de ma santé. Elle m'appliqua des onguents sur le visage et me donna l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie après m'avoir sermonner pendant un long quart d'heure. Je refusais catégoriquement de lui dire qui m'avait frappé, et surtout pour quel raison il avait fait ça. De toute façon, quoi que j'aurais pu dire, Pomfresh était persuadé que je l'avais mérité. Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie presque aussi mal que j'y étais entré. Je me précipitai vers les cachots sans demander mon reste et empruntant le plus de passage secrets pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un. Il était environ 15 heures et la plupart des élèves devaient se trouver en cours. Je devais d'ailleurs me trouver en potion, le courage me manqua terriblement et je me m'isolai lâchement dans ma chambre. Je basculai immédiatement sur mon lit et même si je n'avais presque rien fait de la journée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu la journée la plus longue et la plus horrible de ma courte et maigre existence. Les remords que j'avais réussi jusqu'à présent à reléguer dans placard fermé à clé dans mon esprit, m'assaillirent d'un coup. Ils s'insinuèrent dans ma peau, remontèrent dans mes veines, et bientôt tout mon corps fut secouer par ce sentiment de culpabilité, de dégoût de soi. J'étais un homme sans-cœur, fait de glace. J'étais inhumain, un monstre, un criminel. Je me senti sombrer petit à petit, succomber à ma propre hypocrisie, je coulai lentement, les ténèbres m'emprisonnant. Une descente aux enfers interminable.

Des coups secs frappés contre ma porte me sortirent vaguement de ma torpeur. Je m'extirpai de mon lit dont les draps embrouillé s'étaient emmêlés entre mes jambes et me traînai jusqu'à la porte. Je m'éclairci la gorge et m'adossai contre le battant de bois, sans pour autant l'ouvrir, je demandai la raison de cette visite. « C'est Blaise. Ecoute, il faut que tu entendes ça, vraiment, » il sembla dire quelque chose à quelqu'un à côté de lui puis poursuivi, « Potter a perdu 125 points en Potions aujourd'hui, c'était terrible ! Ouvre Dray. Ah et aussi on a pas vu Granger de la journée, elle a du la passer à pleurer dans sa chambre, » Blaise et la personne qui se trouvait avec lui éclatèrent d'un rire sadique qui résonna longtemps après qu'ils se soient tus dans mes oreilles. « Ouais, enfin, hum, bon sang Draco, ouvre nous ! Il faut qu'on te raconte ça ! Au fait tu étais où aujourd'hui ? » Il y eut un long blanc pendant lequel je cherchai frénétiquement ce que je pouvais prétendre avoir fait aujourd'hui. « J'étais hum, un peu… malade. » Ma voix grésillait et je ne parlais pas plus fort que le bourdonnement d'une abeille. Mon excuse en était d'autant plus plausible. « D'ailleurs j'ai encore besoin de me reposer ce soir, on se voit demain. » Je concluais là dessus avec un toussotement éraillé et retournais d'un pas décider vers mon lit, je m'y affalais de nouveau et me laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée peu de temps après.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien des heures qui suivirent. J'errai entre un état de demi-sommeil et un réveil embrumé. Ma chambre débordait de la moiteur de mon corps qui ne cessait de se mouvoir dans le lit, en prise à des songes décousus et inquiétant. J'étouffais, je passais la nuit la plus horrible de toute mon existence. Lorsque j'émergeais des abscisses qui me retenait prisonnier aux alentours de six heures du matin, j'étais encore plus épuisé que quelques heures auparavant. Je marchais en chancelant jusqu'à la salle de bain et mon visage cerné esquissa une grimace abominable. Je noyais mon corps laiteux et douloureux sous l'eau glacé de la douche. La lumière blanchâtre et agressive de la pièce me brûlait les yeux. L'eau froide engourdie peu à peu mes membres, et mon corps devenu insensible évacua la douleur qui s'étirait le long de mes muscles. Je voulus pleurer mais mes yeux étaient aussi sec que la pierre et de tout façon je me trouvai pathétique.

Il était tôt et la Salle Commune était encore déserte, à mon plus soulagement. Je rasais les murs pour me rendre à la Grande Salle, et celle ci aussi était presque vide, à part quelques Serdaigles trop studieux, les grandes tables s'étiraient le long de la pièce, accueillante, le couvert mis et les bancs merveilleusement vides. Je fonçais jusqu'à la table des Serpentards la tête baissée et j'y chipais quelques croissants, mon ventre gargouillant ne pouvant pas attendre un jour de plus pour être contenter. Je m'éclipsais ensuite comme j'étais venu et me réfugiais dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Là, je me laissais glisser sur une chaise branlante et dégustais mon frugal petit déjeuner. Heureusement mon premier cour de la journée était Potions et la pénombre du lugubre cachot de Snape camouflerait mon visage creusé, aux traits tirés et la rougeur de mes yeux qui me donnait un air diabolique et –surtout- foutrement désespéré. J'expliquerais que j'avais contracté une allergie à une quelconque plante, et même si ce n'était pas très glorieux, c'était tout de même mieux que l'image du Prince des Serpentard se lamentant sur la perte d'une putain de prude de Gryffondor. STOP. Je m'interdisais de penser à elle.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Draco ! Tu as une mine épouvantable ! » Le timbre narquois de Pansy me fit serrer mes poings dans les poches de mes robes. « Ce devait être une allergie à une plante vraiment, _vraiment_, abjecte ! » Elle surenchérit, mimant un air compatissant alors que le plissement jubilatoire au coin de sa bouche trahissait sa minable délectation. « C'est tout de même bizarre, tu n'es pas sorti dehors depuis deeeees semaines, je me demande comment tu aurais pu attraper une allergie. » Oups. « Enfin c'est peut-être Granger qui t'a refilé une maladie dégueu de Sang de Bourbe, » elle me scruta alors sérieusement, cherchant probablement les premiers signes de ma transformation en condisciples de Granger. Elle me fixa une dizaine de secondes et ne décelant aucune trace de début de cheveux bouclés ou de ligne arrondis sur mes joues signalant les prémices de la formation d'une jolie petite promette, elle détourna les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur le cours, à mon plus grand soulagement. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer le bleu qui scindait encore ma mâchoire, l'idiote ! Snape déblatérait un flux constant et monotone de paroles. Je happais quelques mots au hasard et les gribouiller sur un bout de parchemin. C'est alors que je la sentis. La brûlure. La douleur lancinante de son regard sur ma nuque. Je tournais la tête lentement et jetai un regard par dessus mon épaule. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens, une demi seconde. Cela fut suffisant. Je ne parvenais plus à respirer normalement, tout la haine contenue dans ces deux prunelles brunes consumèrent le bout de cœur qui battait encore dans ma poitrine. J'agrippais la table et plongeais la tête vers mes notes. Je ne parvenais à me calmer. Des sanglots commençaient à me secouer. Putain, je devenais une putain de fillette.

« Bon, Draco, tu fais chier, bouges toi ! Vas chercher les ingrédients sur le bureau de Snape, allez ! » Je levais des yeux perdus vers Pansy et ouvrit la bouche, un cri étranglé se perdit dans ma gorge et je m'enfuyais en courant de la salle. Sous _son_ regard. Je savais qu'_elle_ ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux.

Dire que j'étais complètement perdu serait un euphémisme. Je errais, incertain et tremblant, pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs de Poudlard et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mes camarades de Serpentard n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, l'air furibond de Potter et la mimique hargneuse de Weasel, suffisaient à me faire comprendre que Hermione avait été sujette à des moqueries ininterrompus et toujours plus méchantes. Pourtant elle restait digne, insensible aux paroles blessantes et aux rires narquois.

Avec le recul, je me trouve d'autant plus misérable. Les deux jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent devant moi. Je n'y participais pas. Je regardais d'un air morne Théo rire avec Pansy, je suivais les cours, le yeux vides. J'avais mis mon esprit en arrêt. Je parlais, je marchais, je mangeais, sans m'en rendre compte. Mes camarades associèrent cette humeur maussade à mon allergie qui ne devait pas encore être totalement guérie, seule Blaise s'inquiéta un peu et voulut m'emmener à l'infirmerie je refusais catégoriquement – et mon regard meurtrier n'avait rien perdu de son pouvoir, Blaise se pinça les lèvres et me laissa tranquille.

Le souffle de vie me revint lors d'un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, adossé contre un arbre, attendant patiemment que le cours commence lorsque ils arrivèrent. Les Gryffondors. Tels un nuage bourdonnant d'abeilles, il surgirent des portes du château et marchèrent joyeusement, babillant vers la cabane du Demi-Géant. Ils riaient aux éclats et ils avaient quittés leur robes noires, pour laisser place à des vêtements colorés, il faisait bien trop chaud pour supporter l'épaisseur du tissu épais de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Pourtant, nous, les Serpentards, désireux de conserver notre majesté en toutes circonstances, conservions le port de nos robes. Et je croyais mourir de chaud. D'autant plus, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, sa bouche étirée dans un sourire faisait apparaître des fossettes sur ses joues. Ses cheveux étaient balayés par les rayons du soleil, créant ainsi cette couleur particulière qui me rappela l'après-midi maudite. Hagrid commença à déblatérer des idioties et tous le monde se tut. Il nous demanda de nous asseoir dans l'herbe grasse et verte, je ne parvins pas à lâcher des yeux Hermione. Elle se laissa tomber à côté du Balafré, étirant ses longues jambes légèrement halés sur l'herbe. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, secouant ses cheveux qui furent ainsi assailli par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les hauts arbres du parc. Le Balafré se penchant sur elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux et sa poitrine fut secoué d'un rire à peine contenue. Et puis Hagrid dut poser une question car elle redressa d'un coup et leva précipitamment le bras. Son regard croisa le mien une nouvelle fois et son visage se ferma, elle fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux. Elle ne sourit plus de toute l'heure qui suivit.

Alors que j'étais occupé à croquer une quelconque créature étrange et dangereuse, je découpais un bout de mon parchemin et y griffonnais quelques mots. Je lui envoyais, et je le regrettais presque immédiatement. J'observer sa réaction à la dérobé, _elle_ resta stoïque.

Je passais une bonne heure dans les toilettes inutilisés du deuxième étage à chercher le courage d'y aller. Mes mains tremblaient follement et je faisais les cents pas entre les lavabos et le mur. 21 heures sonna et je ne pouvais plus repousser le moment. Je franchis la porte et me rendit d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque. Je voulus faire demi-tour une bonne centaine de fois mais –et je m'en gargarise encore aujourd'hui- je ne le fis pas. La pièce était vide et les rayonnages silencieux, je marchai tranquillement jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque et mon cœur faillit s'arrêter quand je me retrouvai de nouveau dans cette allée sombre et contiguë.

Elle était déjà là. Debout. Les bras croisés. Elle ne parla pas et les secondes semblèrent des heures alors que je m'avançais vers elle. Je m'arrêtais à une trentaine de centimètres et cherchais désespérément quelque chose à dire. « Il fait chaud, n'est ce pas ? » J'étais définitivement con. « Tu veux quoi ?, » sa voix sèche me glaça. « Pardon ?, » je dis bêtement. Elle soupira bruyamment et sa patience s'effrita, « _Retrouve moi à la bibliothèque. _C'était quoi ce putain de mot, Malfoy ? Tu me veux quoi ?, » la colère perçait très nettement dans sa voix et elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder un minimum de self-control. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. » Je m'auto-flagellais à nouveau pour avoir dit ça. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, elle sembla vouloir parler mais elle se ravisa et attendit. « Je suis désolé. » Je marquais une pause. « Je suis désolé d'être un tel connard. » Elle ne bougea pas, ne tiqua même pas. Elle se contenta de me regarder avec ses grands yeux marrons. « Je ne voulais pas… je veux dire, je n'aurais pas du. Mais tu comprends… je suis un Serpentard, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si quelqu'un l'apprenait et… » Elle me coupa, « Non, je ne comprends pas, Malfoy. », et elle commença à partir. Elle marchait d'un pas leste, ses hanches se balançant de droite à gauche, aguicheuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, non. « Attends ! » Elle ne se retourna pas et fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendu.

« JE T'AIME… , » je me figeai, « Bien, » je rajoutais plus doucement. « Je t'aime bien, » je répétais.

Elle s'était arrêter et quand elle fit volte face, ce fut avec un petit sourire plaqué sur son visage. Le plus beau sourire qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Elle s'approcha de moi, son regard ancré dans le mien et je me senti léger, si pur, si bien. Elle posa sa main douce sur ma joue et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elle m'embrassa, je l'embrassai, elle m'insultais, je l'a serrais toujours plus fort contre ma poitrine. Je m'abreuvais de ses lèvres, de son odeur, de sa peau contre la mienne et je ne prenais même plus le temps de respirer. Je n'en avais plus besoin, elle était là, mon oxygène, ma vie.

Your face, your race, the way that you talk

_I kiss you, you're beautiful, I want you to walk..._

Une semaine nous séparait de la fin de l'année et elle fut rythmée par les baisers fougueux que j'échangeais avec Hermione, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, cachés dans les recoins sombre du château, par les nuits de délice que nous passions dans ma chambre de Préfet et surtout par les regards divins et les sourires en coin que nous nous échangions à chaque fois que nous nous croisions dans les couloirs. Potter me regardait toujours d'un mauvais œil et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne vint pas me casser à la figure une seconde fois, fut que Hermione le lui interdit catégoriquement. Nous avions décidés d'un accord tacite de camoufler notre relation aux autres. Tout était déjà assez compliqué.

Je ne me lassais pas de son corps souple et nébuleux, je pouvais passer des heures à embrasser chaque parcelles de sa peau, j'adorais plonger mon nez dans ses longs cheveux et respirer à pleins poumons son odeur. Nous avons vécu pendant ces quelques jours dans une insouciance infantile, tous ce qui se tramait autour de nous nous importait peu. Arriva alors, le bal de fin d'année. Tradition immuable qui avait pour principal effet de faire émettre des cris perçants et excités aux filles idiotes, telles que les sœurs Patil ou cette stupide Lavender Brown. Même Pansy se laissait emporter par l'effervescence des préparatifs et je la surpris à soupirer amoureusement –erk- devant la photo d'un demeuré de Serdaigle. Le bal m'intéressait peu mais je consentis quand même à accompagner Blaise à Londres pour acheter un costume convenable. Nous passâmes une après-midi fort agréable et je craquais pour un smoking particulièrement élégant et outrageusement hors de prix. Blaise opta quant à lui pour un costume plus décontracté bleu nuit qui se mariait délicatement bien avec sa peau chocolat.

Trouver une cavalière s'avéra bien plus dur que prévu. Evidemment je ne pouvais pas y allé avec Hermione, et c'est la veille de la soirée tant attendue, alors que je lisais paisiblement dans la Salle Commune, que Théo me rappela malicieusement que je ne mettais toujours pas occupé de ce point. Y aller seul était bien entendu impossible, ce serait un déshonneur et le sujet de trop nombreuses moqueries. Je suggérais que j'irai avec Pansy mais à ma plus grande surprise cette dernière me rétorqua avec un putain de grand sourire qu'était « déjà prise, ahaha, » Ahaha. Oui, vraiment, très drôle. Je fis mine que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais je m'empressai de partir à la recherche d'une jeune fille innocente et libre.

Après une heure à déambuler dans les couloirs fourmillant de Poudlard, je rencontrais au détour d'un escalier, Emily Byrne, une irlandaise aux yeux sombres tels de grands diamants noirs et aux cils immenses. C'était une sang pur et elle appartenait à Serdaigle. Parfait. Je l'accostais. Elle me regarda, surprise, battit des paupières plusieurs fois, ces cils formant des ombres démesurément grandes sur ses joues laiteuse. « Au bal, avec toi ?, » elle se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure dans une moue tout à fait adorable, « Oui, tu as déjà prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un ?, » je lui demandais avec un sourire charmeur. Elle secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs et raides balayant ses épaules et une mèche tomba devant ses yeux. « Bien, à demain soir., » je déposai un baiser sur sa rouge rougissante et partit d'un pas majestueux.

Il était à peine 22 heures.

« Draco Malfoy, tu es sacrément romantique. » Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et elle m'embrassa langoureusement. J'étais fier de moi, c'est vrai. L'un des avantages de l'été était sans aucun doute, les longues nuits chaudes et étoilées. J'en avais profité pour inviter Hermione pour une ballade dans le parc. Nous étions désormais allongé contre l'herbe, à l'abri des regards, et nous observions ces millions de points lumineux tout autour de nous. Je la tenais serrée contre moi et une légère brise nous caressait. Passer du temps avec elle me donnait l'impression d'exister, son intelligence, sa délicatesse, sa fragilité, sa façon de voir le monde ne cessait de me surprendre et de m'enchanter. Allonger paisiblement sur l'herbe, écoutant le son des cigales et les yeux plongés dans le ciel noir d'encre où s'étirait des galaxies, l'éternité, la voie lactée, me faisait sentir invincible, plus rien ne nous atteindrais. Jamais.

Je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon bras, elle se faufila ensuite sous ma chemise et elle caressa mon ventre tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je la fis rouler et me retrouvais au dessus d'elle, je couvrais son cou de baiser brûlant et soulevais son t-shirt pour lécher, mordiller, agacer sa peau. Elle m'agrippa et tandis qu'elle enroulait avec passion ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je l'embrassai comme je n'avais jamais embrasser personne, j'y laissais mon âme et ma raison.

La grande Salle avait été transformé en une piste de danse. Les boissons coulait à flots et les septièmes années commençait à affluer par couple. De la musique glam rock s'échappait doucement du plafond, elle était cependant, recouverte par le bruit agité des conversations. Emily était pendue à mon bras et son sourire niais commencé à m'énerver. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui seyait plutôt bien et mettait en valeur son jolie décolleté. Je discutais avec quelques Serpentards tout en sirotant une coupe de champagne. En réalité, je scrutais nerveusement l'entrée. Où était-elle ? Foutus Gryffondors ! Incapable d'être à l'heure. Les battants de la porte s'écartèrent une nouvelle fois et j'aperçus le profil de Potter. Il pénétra dans la pièce accompagné d'une quelconque jeune fille. Mon ventre se serra. Là voilà. J'ai du arrêter de respirer pendant aux moins dix secondes car ensuite la tête de me tourna, ou c'était peut-être à cause de son époustouflante beauté.

Ses cheveux lâchés cascadaient sur ses épaules, elle portait une robe très serré, épousant ainsi toutes ses formes d'un noir brillant, descendant jusqu'à ses pieds. On apercevait le bout d'escarpins très haut, vernis et élégant. Elle n'était pas maquillé comme toute les autres filles, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Sa beauté prenait à la gorge, on ne voyait plus qu'elle, plus que ces grands yeux marrons et sa bouche rose souriante. La seule tâche de ce tableau de grand maître était ce grand dadet de Weasel qui la tenait par la taille et dont la fierté transpirait par tous les pores. Hermione me chercha du regard et quand elle m'aperçut me lança un sourire imperceptible et un battement de sourcil sexy.

_She turns me on, but I'm only dancing…_

Weasley l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et je ne parvenais pas à décrocher mon regard de sa silhouette langoureuse, suave. Emily détourna mon attention quelques instants et sa timide beauté me parut si fade à côté de celle de ma Hermione que je ne pus retenir un soupir exaspéré. Elle tourbillonnait, fermait les yeux, renversait sa tête en arrière, riant à gorge déployé d'une blague de Weasley. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la faire rire comme ça. Je voudrais le faire. Sa robe scintillait, elle attirait toutes les lumières de la pièce. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, mystérieuse créature de mes songes. Elle lâcha enfin le corps disgracieux du traître à son sang. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la piste, et les joues rougies, les cheveux un peu en bataille, le souffle court, posa ses yeux sur moi. Elle sourit.

Je me débarrassais de la trop collante Emily et la musique emplissait mes oreilles. Je me souviens à peine avoir marcher jusqu'à elle. Seule la sensation rassurante de sa main dans la mienne et son bras qui frôle le mien me rappelle que je n'ai pas rêvé. Tout était noir autour de nous, il ne perdurait que son sourire, et puis son cœur contre le mien, ses hanches qui rencontrent les miennes. Le nirvana.

Le réveil. Le réveil fut brutal. Le retour à la réalité me frappa, me coupa la respiration, me brouilla les yeux, lorsque je posais le pied dans la gare de King's Cross et que je vis mon père s'avancer vers moi. Son visage froid et impassible me fit l'impression désagréable d'un seau d'eau glacé en pleine face. Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire au revoir à mes camarades, ni même surtout à Hermione. Je partais, encadré de mon père et de ma mère, deux nobles monstres aux cheveux platines, fier de servir les intérêts d'un serpent à moitié fou. Je n'osais même pas regarder en arrière.

L'arrivée au manoir. Les terres verdoyantes et les arbres imposants qui encadraient le manoir me parurent éteints, sans vie, le froid s'insinua dans mes membres. Nous passâmes la porte et ma mère s'appuyait contre mon bras dans une attitude protectrice. Nous étions dans le vestibule et je la sentais anormalement tendue elle n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis King's Cross, je commençais à sentir une pointe d'inquiétude dans mon ventre. Elle posa une main contre ma joue et me força à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses jolies boucles blondes effleurèrent mes joues lorsqu'elle se pencha contre moi pour me déposer un baiser sur la joue. Cette marque d'affection me surpris mais je ne dis rien, ses yeux brillaient plus fort que d'habitude dans la pénombre du couloir. Je suivis le mouvement de ces lèvres et les trois mots qu'elles formèrent me fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Nous pénétrâmes dans le séjour et je devins soudain livide. J'eus l'envie presque irrépressible de volte face et de fuir le plus vite possible. Se tenait devant moi une poignée de Mangemorts, souriant de leurs dents jaunes et leurs petits yeux vicieux rivés sur moi. Je déglutis. Le voilà. Le moment. Ce moment pour lequel j'avais trépigné d'impatience toute l'année. La Marque. Mais maintenant c'était différent, maintenant il y avait Hermione.

_Geh, lass uns hinter dir und mir _

_Versuch nicht zu verstehen _

_Warum es nicht mehr geht _

_Geh, versuch uns beide zu verlier´n._

Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard, mais pendant que je passais mes journées dans le lugubre manoir des Malfoy à maudire la marque brûlante qui ornait désormais mon bras, Hermione était chez ses parents, à lire tous les livres que nous allions étudier l'année d'après à Poudlard. Je l'imaginais aisément, assise dans sa chambre moldue, le visage concentré et les cheveux relevés dans un chignon défait, tournant les pages jaunis de ces livres d'occasions, écrivant de temps en temps à Potter ou Weasley, s'insurgeant contre les insanités de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je voulus lui écrire plusieurs fois, en fait, je le fis, mais je jetais, froissais, déchirais les lettres avant de les envoyés. Je tentais de l'oublier en m'abreuvant des élucubrations du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de mon père, en jouant au Quidditch avec Bellatrix. Je vidais ma rage, ma frustration en volant toujours plus vite, toujours plus dangereusement. Je fis même des cauchemars durant lesquelles je la voyais telle une apparition, un fantôme. Et j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. Puis, je me résonnais, nous étions bien trop différents, bien trop éloignés. Les semaines que nous avions vécus n'étaient que des rêves, des souvenirs bientôt disparus.

Je crois que ce fut les pires vacances de ma vie. Je vous épargnerais ce récit lugubre et déroutant dans lequel je pourrais vous dire combien j'étais à deux doigts de me foutre en l'air et que la seule chose qui me permettait de respirer encore un peu c'était que je savais que j'allais la revoir. En fait j'aurais peut-être du me brûler la cervelle à ce moment là. J'étais un putain de lâche à l'époque.

Je pense qu'on aurait pu survivre tous les deux, seuls contre le monde. On aurait pu avoir une putain de bonne vie ensemble. Je la serrerais dans mes bras chaque jour, je l'embrasserais à devenir fou, j'aurais même pu faire la paix avec Weasley et Potter si elle l'avait voulu. J'aurais pu tout faire pour elle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai continué d'accomplir les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en bon fils que j'étais, et elle, elle s'est lancé à corps perdu dans la guerre. Elle a sauvé ce putain de monde, elle était diablement géniale. J'étais si fière d'elle, je jubilais quand nous recevions les journaux et que mon père partait dans une crise noire parce qu'elle était en première page, parce qu'elle avait vaincu tel Mangemort, ou déjouer telle machination.

Me voilà au bout de mon histoire, il n'y a plus rien d'autre à dire. Je suis actuellement assis sur un tronc d'arbre, dans une forêt reculé du nord de l'Ecosse, et je l'attends. Vous expliquez pourquoi, ou comment j'en suis arrivé ici serait trop long, et inutile. La seule chose qu'il reste à dire, c'est que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années. Poudlard est passée bien trop vite, et déjà nous étions des étrangers pour l'autre. On ne s'est plus adresser la parole, je n'ai plus senti sa peau contre la mienne depuis les quelques semaines idyllique de nous avions passés ensemble, à l'abri des regards, à la fin de notre cinquième année. Potter ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné de toute façon. Et de toute façon il est trop tard. Les grands arbres verdoyants me cachent mais n'empêche pas les grosses gouttes glacés de venir s'écraser contre mes cheveux et faire couler l'encre du papier. Mes mains sont tâchés de noir.

Elle est apparu, entre les hautes herbes, encapuchonné dans une longue cape. Elle s'est avancé lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à quelques centimètres de moi à peine. Et elle a découvert son visage. Elle était sublime, ses cheveux sont très rapidement devenus dégoulinants d'eau mais pourtant son regard, lui, continuait de me fixer. Je me suis avançais encore un peu plus et quand nos lèvres se sont rencontrés, j'ai cru m'évanouir. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me passer de cette sensation toutes ces années. Nous nous sommes enlacés, embrassés, touchés, je pleurais, mes larmes se fondait à la pluie et mes sanglots se perdaient dans les grondements de l'orage. J'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou et respirais son odeur musquée, je pouvais sentir son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Si l'on m'avait demandé pourquoi je l'aimais, j'aurais deviner que cela ne pouvait s'exprimer, j'aurais tout simplement répondu : parce que c'était elle, parce que c'était moi.

De toute façon, personne ne me l'aurait jamais demandé. Nous avons du passer plusieurs heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pourtant lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte et qu'elle m'informa d'un regard qu'elle devait partir, j'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait à peine quelques secondes.

Sa silhouette s'évapora derrière un rocher et à peine eut-elle disparu que je les sentis arriver. La panique me gagna, tout autour de moi devenait sombre, les fleurs se figèrent en pleine éclosion, la pluie se transforma en grêle. Et soudain, sans que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, ils se trouvaient devant moi, emmitouflé dans leurs capes rapiécés. Je hurlais et glissais une main dans ma poche, puis dans l'autre. Tout se passa terriblement vite, ma baguette avait disparue. Peut-être était-elle tombé à terre ? Je me penchais pour chercher mais déjà ils étaient sur moi. Je tentais de les repousser dans un dernier sursaut. C'était trop tard, bien trop tard.

**LA DYNASTIE MALFOY ENFIN EXTERMINE !**

_La nouvelle nous est parvenue il y a à peine quelques heures. Le dernier des descendants Malfoy, Draco Lucius de son prénom à été attrapé par des Détraqueurs hier soir, aux alentours de dans la forêt de . En effet, ce jeune Mangemort de 21 ans qui échappait aux Aurors et au Ministère depuis bientôt quatre ans, s'est laissé surprendre par l'attaque de deux gardiens d'Azkaban, en patrouille. Nous n'avons aucune information sur ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit mais d'après nos sources, l'arrestation s'est révélé possible grâce à la précieuse aide de Miss Granger qui aurait informé les autorités compétentes de la cachette de Mr. Malfoy. Elle aurait en réalité, réussit a arrangé un rendez-vous avec ce disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au péril de sa vie, et serait ainsi parvenu à lui tendre un piège. Mr. Harry Potter, éternel ennemi des Malfoys s'avoue « soulagé de savoir ce monstre sous les verrous », quant à Miss Granger, elle refuse toute déclaration à propos de cette mission._

_Il a été démontré que l'héritier Malfoy était à l'origine de nombreux massacres orchestré par le Lord Noir, et il était à ce jour le Mangemort le plus éminent de la confrérie. Son habilité et sa maîtrise de la magie noire lui avait permis jusqu'à aujourd'hui d'échapper aux Aurors, et le Ministre de la Magie lui-même nous confie qu'il a eut « craint plusieurs fois pour la sécurité de notre pays »._

_Mr. Draco Malfoy était l'un des derniers Mangemorts en liberté, avec le loup-garou , et nous craignions qu'ils ne tentent de refonder une armée afin de poursuivre les sombres desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_C'est donc aujourd'hui dans la joie et les festivités que nous célébrons la fin définitive de cet aire de chaos et de terreur. Et nous remercions du fond du cœur les Aurors, et notamment Miss Granger de s'être sacrifié et d'avoir risqué leurs vies pour sauver les nôtres, et éradiqué cette vermine de notre monde._

_La prison d'Azkaban a, par ailleurs, renforcé de nouveau sa sécurité, empêchant toute évasion possible, et nous offrant donc de longues années de sérénités devant nous._

_Mr. Malfoy ne bénéficiera pas d'un procès, le verdict ayant déjà été prononcé, soit une peine de perpétuité._


End file.
